See No Evil
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Mako and Korra kissed and Bolin is devastated. Instead of running to binge on noodles he heads to the stadium pier where he runs into the Wolfbats. They just wanted to have some fun but it gets out of hand and Bolin gets hurt.


I began watching Legend of Korra and was horrified to see hardly any stories about Bolin of the whumping kind, far too many romance stories in my opinion. This is my remedy and will be just one of my remedies. I will start in the first season and write as I go along watching. I like hurt/comfort with mainly Mako being the comforter.

* * *

Bolin's face melted into tears and snot and he turned and ran. Mako felt anger and frustration surge through him. What was he thinking? The whole thing was absolutely stupid. Turning on Korra he saw she had a similar mix of anger and guilt on her face.

"This is your fault!"

Korra's face grew indignant.

"My fault!? You're the one who kissed me back!"

Mako trembled in frustration.

"Whatever!" he screamed, turning to run after his little brother, his innocent loving and stupid little brother he'd just made feel like crap.

Storming away he didn't look back at Korra, too ashamed to acknowledge the small pit of pleasure he felt when he thought of their kiss, a feeling that was quickly covered with the shame and guilt of having hurt his brother. Cursing he let out an angry shout. He couldn't see Bolin like this.

Taking deep calming breaths Mako slowed his walk and tried to think about what to do. Bolin would need time to get himself together and so did he, all he could remember was that searing moment when his and Korra's lips had met. He cursed again.

* * *

Bolin meanwhile had fled, watering eyes barely looking at his surroundings. The noodlery, he needed noodles. Sweet good noodles that didn't cheat on him with the perfect noodle girl of his dreams. He was almost to the restaurant when he realized that Mako would probably look for him. The last person he wanted to see was his brother. Turning he headed for the pier, it would be empty this time of night and the perfect place to listen to the sound of the ocean while wallowing in self-pity. The idealistic imagery appealed to Bolin and he turned to his feet toward the pier. They had a match tonight, but that seemed so moot compared to how his heart felt; the awful feeling of it being shredded by the big brother he always depended on.

Bolin was fickle, he was emotional and he felt everything so strongly in a moment it felt like it would break him. But that moment would pass and he would bounce back with forgiveness and joy. Bolin was a floodgate, one which never held back.

So he marched toward the pier and settled on the edge, his intent to appear picturesque and dramatic, what better way to express his feelings? It wasn't like a book or movie though. The wind was sharp and Bolin hadn't had dinner. His stomach grumbled and he looked mournfully at the water. It wasn't a serene still with the moonlight reflecting off of it. The waves were rough and choppy and the moon was hidden by the thick curled cast of clouds that had entered the bay before sunset and now lay over the whole city. It was bleak and there was no chance of rain. Any dramatic moment emphasized by nature wasn't going to happen tonight.

Bolin's stomach grumbled and he thought about the noodlery. It had been about twenty minutes. It was possible Mako still hadn't checked there. Bolin shivered and hunched into himself. Thinking of Mako brought back the moment where Korra and Mako had been kissing. The tears welled up again and Bolin's vision blurred.

"Look who it is, if it isn't one of the fire ferrets."

Bolin recognized the drawling voice of Tahno and he stiffened. Turning slightly he saw the entire team of the wolfbats along with a few groupies who were hanging from the arms of the members. Bolin drew into himself more. Tahno was a cruel person and had on multiple occasions both humiliated Bolin and done underhanded things like stealing from him and his brother. Mako's advice was to just ignore him and Bolin listened to his brother's advice.

"Not gonna talk Bo Bo."

Bolin continued to ignore the mocking voice, keeping his head and body facing the ocean. A moment passed and there was the sound of water moving. Bolin barely registered the huge sphere of dark water in front of him until it was crashing into him and sending him flying backwards. His whole world turned for a terrifying moment, making him unable to breath or see or feel anything. He crashed painfully to the wooden pier walkway, now feet behind the group.

Coughing and struggling to breath Bolin could hear the raucous laughter of the group. Blinking he scrambled to stand up. The laughter doubled as he stumbled a little. He was freezing now, sorrow forgotten as fear took over. There was no rock, nothing with which to anchor himself. And there was no Mako, the invariable substitute anchor to rock. Even if there was no rock, Mako being with him made everything alright.

Mako wasn't here though and the other wolfbats had encircled him, cutting him off from leaving.

"Yo-you can't do this. You'll be disqualified."

Bolin stuttered out through chattering teeth. Tahno smirked, spreading his hands.

"Do what Bolin? I didn't see anything, right guys. Bolin tripped over those big feet of his and fell in."

There was more laughter and a few shouted agreements. Bolin shook his head and tried to walk by the two wolf howlers. A rough hand seized him and yanked him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bolin tried to shrug off the hand but it tightened and the other person came up and grabbed him. Bolin panicked, trying to wrench away. A fist hit him in the stomach and he began to struggle more. Then he froze as a sharp piece of ice floated in front of him, inches from his face.

"Be careful Bolin, wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Bolin's eyes widened and he desperately wished that Mako was here. But Mako wasn't here and Bolin was going to have to fight his way out alone. Steeling himself, Bolin drew back his elbow and slammed it into the earthbenders, Ming's, face. The wolfbat crumpled to the ground, blood spurting from his nose. Bolin turned to fight the other bender but he was ready and a fire ball caught Bolin in the chest.

Bolin felt as if his chest were being ripped apart as he flew backwards. There was a sharp pain in his side before his head met with a post of the pier guard rail and he slumped to the deck unconscious. One of the groupies screamed and Tahno was staring in shock at the limp body of Bolin.

"I-I didn't mean."

The fire bender stuttered out.

The earth bending wolf howler was now standing, a hand cupping his bloody nose. His eyes widened as he saw the blood on Bolin's head and how the boy looked like a broken corpse.

"Tahno, what do we do?"

Tahno seemed to falter, unsure what to do. Then a terrible look of cold determination came over his face.

"This didn't happen. We scat and anyone says one word we'll kill you."

All pairs of eyes lingered on the broken form of the boy on the ground.

"We tell anyone about this we lose our championship."

"Tahno-"

"I mean it!" Tahno screamed at the protesting voice of one of the groupies.

"Scat guys!"

The other two members turned and ran while Tahno seized the two groupies and shoved them forward.

"I said go!" he screamed at one of the girls who was looking back in horror at Bolin. They turned and ran.

* * *

Mako had waited a half hour before deciding that he needed to find Bolin. The guilt was eating him alive and he was worried about what his brother would do, drama queen that he was. He went to the noodlery first but no one had seen Bolin. Heading to the rooms they had for the championship he wasn't surprised to find them empty aside from a neglected Pabu, the abandoned fire ferret left a dull pang of panic in his stomach; Bolin never left Pabu anywhere, and he jogged to the next place he thought Bolin could be at. When his brother wasn't at the gym his panic grew.

Then he remembered the pier. Bolin liked the ocean and would sometimes take Pabu down there to practice tricks or just watch the boats. Mako turned and headed down to the pier. This late at night the lights that were hoisted on the poles lining the pier were doused and only the gleam of the stadium offered anything to see by. It was windy and cold, dark sky overhead forbidding. Mako shrugged his jacket closer and jogged down the wooden planks.

He came to the end and didn't see anything at first. Then he spied a strange, human sized lump on the pier near the guard rail. Heading over his eyes widened as he realized it was a person. His stomach dropped as he recognized the thick black hair and the jacket. It was Bolin. Blood was covering his brother's forehead and when Mako hit the deck on his knees he saw that there was a large burn stretching from his brother's navel and widening on his shoulder till it tapered off just before his neck.

"Bo?" Mako whispered in horror.

His hands were hovering, unsure what to do. Bolin looked so fragile, so hurt; Mako pressed a hand to his brother's cheek and he nearly recoiled from how cold it was. Only the soft puffs of breath from his brother's nose convinced him that Bolin was alive.

Gently he set his brother on his back, frantic eyes spotted more blood and, if possible, Mako grew even more terrified. There was a dark red stain in Bolin's side, one which was alarmingly large and matched a small darkened spot on the wooden planks. Frantically he tore at his brother's shirt, lifting it to see if whatever had done the damage was still lodged inside. There was a thin piece of ice, half melted, that jutted slightly from the injured area. His brother had been attacked by benders.

Tapping Bolin's face Mako tried to wake him

"Bo, Bo?!"

Bolin didn't stir and Mako felt his shock start to fade. Bolin needed help.

"Help!" Mako screamed, casting his eyes quickly about to see if anyone would hear him.

Pulling the red scarf from his neck he pressed it against Bolin's bleeding side.

"Somebody! Help!"

There was nobody though and Mako quickly realized it. Looking queasily at the large burn on his brother he was reminded of his parents broken forms, covered in harsh burns. He couldn't lose Bolin, not his little brother. Easing his brother onto his shoulder, Mako tried to make sure that Bolin's burn wasn't being pressed on. Trying to gently adjust his brother, Mako headed down the docks.

Every second felt like an eternity, a moment in which Mako could lose his brother and ultimately his whole world. Luck had it so no one appeared in his path, it wasn't until he was nearly to the stadium housing that Korra appeared

"There you are! Our match is about to-"

Korra's angry rant fell short and her eyes went wide as she took in Bolin draped over Mako's shoulder and the absolute desperation decorating Mako's face.

"Mako?"

"He's hurt Korra, he's hurt bad."

Korra nodded, her suddenly blank mind trying to function.

"I can heal. With water. Mako lay him down and get me water."

Mako nodded and as gently as possible lowered Bolin to the ground.

"Oh Spirit." Korra whispered, paling as she took in the red mutilated skin and all the blood.

"Oh Spirit." she repeated a little more desperately.

Mako meanwhile had run back to the pier, grabbing a bucket and rushing to dip it into the salt water. He ran back to Korra and shoved in front of her. Korra was pale and her eyes were glazed.

"Korra start healing him."

Korra nodded and drew some water from the bucket. She began working on the bloody wound first, her hands trembling.

"This is too much for me Mako, you need to get help. Get Tenzin."

Mako nodded and sprinted off. It wasn't until he was to the stadium doors that he realized he had no idea where Tenzin would be, the airbender sometimes visited right before a match to lecture Korra though. Thinking about it though, Mako just needed to get help, medical help. He was about to head through the doors when he saw the tall figure of Tenzin strolling towards him.

"Mako, I'm looking for Korra, have you-"

"You have to come quick, Korra and hurt and it's bad."

Mako said breathlessly as he grabbed the man's arm and began pulling him along at a run. Tenzin was usually a calm person, intent on going slowly and ensuring things were done right rather than swiftly. However, the words 'Korra', 'hurt', and 'bad' all paired together silenced him and he followed the youth. He was led back toward the left side of the stadium, straight toward the end of the pier. Korra came into sight, kneeling next to a body. Tenzin could breath easy seeing the Avatar alive and well however the body was ominous.

They reached them and Mako was on his knees again, cupping his little brother's face, and stroking back curly black hair. Tenzin let out a horrified gasp as he took in the awful burn and the blood. Korra's hands were still shaking, holding sea water that glowed with healing. Crouching down, he placed a hand on the boy's chest for a moment, assessing his condition. Despite Korra's tutelage under Katarra this was far beyond the young girl. There were water benders on air bender island much better suited for this, the spiritual denizen attracted many masters and they were lucky enough to have a group of healers on the island.

Tenzin whistled loudly, summoning his sky bison. The boy needed help. He slipped his arms under Bolin's legs and behind his shoulders and hefted the boy up. Walking over to where the sky bison had just landed he used his air bending to launch himself onto the bison.

"Get on you two."

Korra grabbed Mako's hand and pulled him toward the sky bison. All three were on and Tenzin called out a loud 'yip yip'. Mako couldn't concentrate on anything, his eyes glued to his brother's form where it was being held in Tenzin's lap. Bolin's eyes were still closed and he was so pale. Mako was going to destroy whoever had done this to his brother. It was terrifying to know that two benders, or more, had attacked his brother and he tried to think of who would do something like this. It seemed awfully drastic for another pro-bending team to attack like this. But who else would have reason to hurt Bolin?

Mako clenched his fist, wishing he could make this all better. A gentle hand was laid on his arm and Korra looked at him in sympathy. Mako shrugged it off angrily. Bolin wasn't better yet and until he was Mako wasn't going to be able to calm down. The sky bison landed with a loose bellow and it shook it's head. Tenzin jumped from the bison, air landing him softly onto the ground. An acolyte came running forward and Tenzin calmly gave him orders. The acolyte rushed off and Tenzin was walking briskly toward the houses.

Mako and Korra followed and watched with worry as Tenzin placed Bolin on a bed and water healers surrounded it and the two were ushered out.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
